


I Never

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Story Was Written By Request</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never

The three of us sat down in the dark living room each carrying a jar candle and whatever snacks we had on hand. 

Tomo had just made sure that the windows were secured against the heavy rains and winds when another jolt of thunder shook the house. 

"Shannon just text me." Jared said as he responded to his brother. "He's at Tim's."

"Well we know what they'll be up to tonight." Tomo joked. 

"Literally." I said with a smirk. 

Jared and I had been planning a "family" dinner for the four of us. 

Of course Tomo showed up on time and Shannon had stayed too long at his boyfriend's house. 

The storm had been warned about through the week, but Jared and I didn't think that it'd be nearly this bad. 

The power had only been out for about fifteen minutes before the boredom set in. 

I stepped away from my boyfriend and Tomo and grabbed a tin of cashews. 

Sitting back down on the floor with them surrounding the coffee table, I placed the tin in the middle. 

"Ok boys. The name of the game is I Never." I began as I passed out ten cashews each. "We go around and each say something we've never done. If you have, you eat a cashew."

"Don't you play this with liquor?" Tomo asked with a roll of his eyes. 

"Yes but there isn't any in the house"

I decided to start off the round. 

"I've never been in a band"

"Really babe?" Jared said popping a cashew in his mouth. 

"I've never...." Tomo thought. "Fallen on stage."

"That was one time." Jared said with a laugh. 

"You did it! So eat it!" Tomo smiled. 

\------------------------------

After a few rounds, I was out, Jared was left with two and, Tomo had one. 

A knowing smirk came over Jared's face.

"I've never," Jared began "had a crush on my bandmates girlfriend."

Tomo looked as if he'd been punched in the gut and betrayed. 

He stood quickly and walked away from us without a word, but as he slammed the upstairs bedroom door, he could be heard swearing. 

"What the hell Jared?" 

"It was innocent." 

"Why would you bring up a crush he'd had on Cam?" I asked. 

"Not Cam babe. You." 

"What?"

"Tomo has thought you were cute for the longest." 

"Oh my God Jared! Why would you do that?" 

"He's fine I'm sure"

"I'm gonna go talk to him"

"Ok, but...I have an idea" he smiled  
\-----------------------------  
I stood and headed upstairs with Jared not too far behind me. 

I slowly opened the door of our guest room to find Tomo sitting out on the covered balcony watching the torrential downpour outside. 

"Tomo?"

He looked at me for a moment before he stood to greet me and walk over. 

"Look," Tomo began "it's just that I think you're beautiful and I would never do anything to get in between you and Jay..."

"I know. I know. I'm flattered that you feel that way. I've always thought you were a cute guy." I smiled. 

Jared entered slowly behind us. 

"So..." Jared began "you think he's cute?" 

"Listen... Jay... I..." Tomo protested

"Yeah..." I smiled as I bit my lip "I do"

I walked up to Tomo and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Whoa... Wait" Tomo said as he began to back up from me. 

"Tomo." Jared said as he took his spot behind me pushing us together. 

"Jared... What are you..."

He reached around me and guided Tomo's hand up to my face. 

Tomo's gaze turned down to me as he realized what Jared was getting at. 

"It's ok." I smiled at him. "It's ok."

Tomo leaned in to me and hesitated looking behind me at Jared, who gave him a silent signal. 

He guided my lips toward his, kissing me gently. 

His body relaxed as our lips parted, tasting each other's mouths. 

I felt Jared, move from behind me and heard him rustling with his clothes. 

Tomo and I parted and began to strip down. 

I was down to my panties, while the boys were down to nothing. 

Jared guided me around to face him, and as he kissed me, I felt Tomo approach from behind. 

"You want us?" Jared asked softly

"Mmm. Yes."

"I think Tomo should take you first..." 

Jared guided me to the bed, where I laid down on my back. 

With Jared at my side, Tomo climbed on to the bed and kissed me once again. 

I felt him pulsing between my thighs as he rested above me. 

Still looking nervous, he began to pull my panties off and down to the ground. 

He stroked himself for a moment, and began to tease my entrance before sliding inside me. 

His head tilted back and let out a groan before moving his hips. 

He found his rhythm after giving me a moment to get used to him while I watched Jared run his hand up and down his shaft while he watched us. 

"Oh Tomo..." I moaned 

Jared ran his prick across my lips as I instinctively lapped at him. 

"That's my girl" Jared groaned with pleasure

Tomo picked up his pace producing more, now muffled moans from me. 

My spine arched as his hips rocked and I reached between us to rub my clit. 

He licked his lips just as I began to feel waves of lust wash over me. 

"Mmm. I wanna feel you cum for me baby." Tomo groaned 

"Come on baby. Let go for him" Jared begged. 

I couldn't hold back any longer, and came for the man between my thighs. 

"Put him in your mouth." 

Tomo pulled away from, and I found myself on all fours licking and sucking at my best friend's dick. 

"Fuck... Mmm your mouth feels so good"

"That's right. Taste yourself baby." Jared encouraged as he slipped behind me. 

I felt the head of Jared's cock push inside me. His body now flush with mine. 

I continued working Tomo with my mouth while his fingers twirled strands of my hair. I wanted him to feel good. To know that I cared for him deeply and that he had a special place in my heart. 

Jared's hips began to thrust faster as I took Tomo's dick to the back of my throat. 

"Shit, beautiful I'm gonna cum" 

I swallowed him as he came for me, enjoying each pulse and twitch of his prick. He brushed small strands of hair from my face lovingly as if he were thanking me. 

I cleaned up the mess Tomo and I made as Jared slowed and released himself in me, and I followed him soon after. 

\-------------------------  
"I'm sorry about earlier" Jared said quietly as the three of us laid in bed. 

"Trust me." Tomo smiled. "you're forgiven."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, suggestions and requests are welcome as always. :)


End file.
